Infinite Titans
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: Red Robin gathers a team of super heroes to protect the world! The 3rd generation of DC super heroes reassemble in this Infinite DCU story. Rated T for blood, language, themes. I suck at descriptions so just read it!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS WORK EXCEPT FOR MY OC('S)!**

**Note: Yeah, this wasn't the plan. The plan was to start off with Batman, then Supes then Flash, GL and Wonder Woman. And then the Justice League. So this definitely wasn't the plan. But it became my plan when I was rereading chapter 4 of Teen  
>Titans to get ready for the upcoming fifth issue. I knew I had to write a TT fanfic and I also knew that whatever DC story I started out with, it wouldn't matter, because these are MY stories. Alright, this Infinite DCU is pretty much a mixture of the DCnU and what I imagine the Ultimate DCU to be like, so it will be similar and VERY different from the DCnU. And there will be two more Titans titles coming up. If you don't like spoilers then don't read this. It has major spoilers for the upcoming DC event (yes I'm already planning one) Titanic Crisis. That will officially be launched this summer. If you want a bad ass TT story and can survive spoilers for things that haven't nearly happened yet then read on!<strong>

**INFINITE TITANS**

**Reassembling the Team**

A lone shadowy figure leaped across buildings, high above the malicious Gotham City. The figure at last leaped off one final building and suddenly seemed to transform into a gigantic bird. The shadowy "beak" and hardly seeable "wings" were the only things noticeable about this figure. But those two things alone were enough…

…To scare the shit out of five fully armed men trying to mug an innocent woman!

"Oh shit, it's the Batman!" One screamed as the figure landed on top of him, seeming to absorb him into the figure's "wings."

When the figure stood away the man was lying unconscious on the ground, "Not quite…" The figure's dark voice proved that he was a male.

All four others turned away from the woman and began to fire their guns, screaming.

The shadowy man ducked and dodged, some of the bullets bouncing off his body.

"Clap the ears to stun and then uppercut to finish," The man thought to himself and he did just that to the nearest mugger to him.

"Jump up and kick two hostiles in the larynx causing a massive amount of pain and shock that will send them into unconsciousness," This time he said it out loud and again he did as he said. The two men fell unconscious from pain and shock.

"Last, jab the stomach causing the hostile to double back in pain and then kick his nose, breaking it and making it 'lights out' for him," Again he spoke out loud and followed his thoughts, ending up with all five of the men laying around him.

"What the hell are you?" The woman screamed.

The dark man looked up and showed that he wore a black helmet, shaped like a bird's head with red lines traced into it. His "wings" were exposed to instead be a black and red cape.

"I'm the god damn Red Robin."

And with those words he reached into his utility belt and took out his grappling gun and was gone.

When Red Robin was a few buildings away he stopped and grinned, "I've always wanted to say that…"

"You know 'I'm the god damn Red Robin' doesn't sound half as good as 'I'm the god damn Batman.'" Red Robin turned suddenly to see his mentor, Batman, standing a few feet from him.

"So what? It's still bad ass," Red Robin wasn't normally one to joke, but he was excited. He'd finally been let back into Gotham. Before the Crisis Batman was afraid him being in Gotham would upset Batman's other partner, his very own son-by-blood, and the boy who had replaced him as Robin, Damian. And Batman was afraid Damian couldn't get any angrier because…well…he had issues. Supposedly he'd gotten better and after everything Red Robin went through during the Crisis, Batman let him come back.

"Tim, stop. I came here to tell you that you need to…"

Timothy Drake Wayne, alias Red Robin interrupted his mentor angrily, "What, Bruce?" He had a feeling he knew what he was going to say, "What? Do I need to leave…again? Am I still not as important to you as your stupid crazy bastard son?"

"Damnit Drake, no! I was going to ask you to assemble the Teen Titans again! Damian needs to be with kids his own age! It's for his…rehabilitation. And you should know that I care about you just as much as Damian!" Bruce Wayne, Batman, growled.

"Care…of course, Bruce. Never love…" Tim turned from his adopted father, "Yeah, fine…I'll do it."

"Good." Bruce said.

"I've been planning on contacting them anyway…it's just…being back here…it's distracted me." Tim turned around but Bruce…Batman was gone.

"Damnit, Dad…"

**THE RED ROBIN CAVE, 0800 HOURS**

"Yes, M'Gann. Thank you. He'll be there on the weekend. And tell Connor thanks too. I'll be there from time to time but with my other plans for the Titans…Yeah. Thanks for understanding. See ya. Bye."* (*Learn more about this conversation in Teen Titans #1).

Tim hung up from his conversation with M'Gann M'Orzz, Megan Morse, Ms. Martian. She was his former Teen Titans teammate and now, thanks to Tim, was going to teach and lead the new Teen Titans along with Tim's recently-forced-to-be-depowered best friend Connor Ken, Kon-El, Superboy.

After the Crisis Superboy's powers truly began to evolve. His T.K. (Tactile Telekinesis) grew so powerful that it began to erode Connor's body and he began to die. So with the help of Batman, Superman, the Atom, and Mr. Terrific came together and created a special suit that would stop Superboy's powers. And they did just that…stop them. He was powerless.

Tim sat back in his seat and stared at his extremely large computer (imagine Batcave computer).

Tim had already planned immediately after the Crisis to rebuild the Titans, both Teen and just plain Titans, but he'd never gotten started on his plan…until now.

The Crisis was diverted by the Teen Titans: Red Robin, Wonder Girl (Cassie), Kid Flash (Bart), Superboy, Ms. Martian, Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Kyle Rayner, Nightwing and Troia. Sadly, Troia sacrificed her life to save them all and defeat Darkseid and Krona both. But thanks to them, the world became obsessed with teen heroes, much more so than adults. The Justice League had disbanded also. And so Tim felt it was time to reassemble the Titans.

Although, he felt the Teen Titans should be a newer generation of heroes and Batman had helped him decide on who.* (Read Teen Titans #1 for the roster.) But his friends…the older Teen Titans could accept their responsibilities and replace the Justice League as the Titans.

Tim spoke to his computer, "Call Cassandra Sandsmark and Bart Allen."

"Yes, sir." The robotic voice of his computer responded. The pictures of two of his best friends appeared on the screen.

The first, a gorgeous blonde girl who looked to be in her late teens, early twenties. She had a slightly mischievous grin and she wore a crimson costume where stars sparkle in every fiber of it. Two golden bracelets glowed with power on her wrists and a red hood made of the same material as the costume covered her head.* (*The DCnU costume.)

The second was a thin boy of average height who had ginger hair and a bright grin. He also appeared to be in his early twenties, late teens. He wore a yellow and red spandex suit. Yellow lightning bolts streaked down his costume's red thighs. He wore a yellow mask with read goggles that had two red lightning bolts attached to them right above where his ears are. He wore running shoes that looked similar to his costume.* (*Check my page for a link to the picture.)

**THEMYSCIRA**

"You dare attack the Island of the Amazons, Herakles!" Wonder Woman lunged at an extremely muscular man.

"I do dare, sister! And now, you will die!" Herakles grabbed Wonder Woman and threw her away.

Herakles, Wonder Woman's common rival and foe, had attacked Themyscira, the Island of the Amazons with a thousand men to destroy it, simply put. Diana Prince, Cassandra Sandsmark, and the other Amazons weren't going to let that happen.

Cassandra stood in the middle of a large group of the enemy soldiers, killing one after another with her Lasso and a sword. Blood covered the sword and her hands.

Cassie had taken up Donna Troy's, the previous Wonder Girl and Troia's, identity after she had died. She had taken the name Troia to honor her and she had both honored and dishonored her name. She was the fiercest warrior in all of Themyscira.

After Donna's death, she changed. She'd cared less for life and had begun to kill her enemies with little remorse. She came from a warrior society and she was not their ambassador for peace so this did not bother the Amazons…well, none except for Diana. Diana had grown increasingly worried for Cassie. Cassie had refused to leave Themyscira for months and Diana felt that she would be happier and less violent if she went back to the "World of Men" and hung out with her friends. Cassie always refused Diana's request.

Cassie's cell phone vibrated in her pocket as she decapitated a warrior. She reached into it and held it up to her ear.

"Now's not the time, Tim…"

**CENTRAL CITY**

Bart Allen, Kid Flash, sped through Central City and in a matter of seconds arrived in the very center of Central City (pun intended.)

Grodd was rampaging through the city and it so happened that Flash was out of town fighting some other super villain.

"Finally Flash you have…" Grodd began, "Wait…you're not the Flash. You're his stupid sidekick!"

Bart grinned as he struck a heroic pose, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! You're correct! I'm the Flash's ever faithful and super fast sidekick: Kid Flash!"

"So this is what he thinks of me? He sends kids to fight me?" Grodd roared as he threw a van at Bart.

Bart sped out of the way, "Don't you remember me? I've kicked your butt alone multiple times before…"

Bart began to run circles around the angry super intelligent gorilla as his cell phone wrung in his pocket.

He held it up to his ear,

" 'Sup Red?"

**RED ROBIN CAVE**

"Hello, both of you. By the way Cassie, Bart, we're on a conference call together."

"Oh, hey Cass!" Bart exclaimed through the phone.

"Again, Tim, not the time." Cassie complained.

"Listen, both of you, I need you to come to Gotham. I want to reassemble the Titans," Tim spoke into the phone, ignoring Cassie.

"Why do you want to assemble the Teen Titans? I thought you said we were done with that after Donna's…" Bart shut up as he remembered Cassie was on the other side of the line.

"Bart, not the Teen Titans. We are done with that. No, I want to reassemble the Titans," Tim stated.

"What?" Cassie exclaimed (as she slit a warrior's neck.)

"The world fell in love with teen heroes, more specifically us, after the Crisis. The Justice League is gone. The world is scared. They need icons. They need us," Tim began.

"We're not old enough to restart the League, and personally, I don't want to. We're too old to be Teen Titans. So, we have to be Titans. We're not too old so that the world just turns away from us and plus, we're the ones that started the fad. We are also old enough to make people realize that we are fully trained and we aren't kids dressing up in costumes pretending to fight crime. We are super heroes."

"Tim…I…" Cassie couldn't help but agree with everything Tim said. He always could convince her of everything but she still wasn't sure…

"I'm in, Red. I've been waiting for you to call." Bart grinned on the other side of the line and said,

**CENTRAL CITY**

Bart stood over Gorilla Grodd, triumphant, "I'm in. I'll be right over."

**RED ROBIN CAVE**

"Great! Now, Cassie, please…we need you. The world needs you…" Tim begged.

**THEMYSCIRA**

Cassie impaled the final warrior as Wonder Woman knocked Herakles unconscious, "I hate you, Drake. I'm in."

**RED ROBIN CAVE**

"I knew you would agree," Tim grinned widely as Bart suddenly arrived right by him.

"Told 'ya I'd be right over," Bart grinned.

They waited for a couple of hours just talking before Cassie arrived.

"Alright, so who else is coming?" Troia, Cassie, asked.

"I'll show you," Tim turned to his friend, "First off, though, I have to tell you guys that Kon and Megan aren't coming. I had them teach the new Teen Titans…"

"What? Kon's not coming?" Cassie looked hurt, after all, Conner and her had been very close for many years and had dated on and off. They'd recently broken up right after Conner lost his powers.

"Yes, and that means we're down a power house and right now, we need all of them we can get. We need to look strong."

Tim pointed to the screen, "As you all know, I'm sure, Carol Ferris died during the Crisis after recently deciding to become Star Sapphire again. Her ring flew off and everyone thought that it had gone back to the Star Sapphire Corps' home world. That wasn't the case. It attached itself to this girl," The screen filled with pictures of an extremely attractive latino girl. Then multiple pictures of that same girl in Star Sapphire attire, flying through the sky appeared on the screen, "Kristen King. She's twenty years old and with all the Green Lanterns minus Guy Gardner in space, and we all know he's not a good choice, we need some other power-house-space-cop."

"Interesting," Cassie said.

"She's hot!" Bart exclaimed.

"You wanna know what's more intimidating and more inspiring than power? Power with a certain 'S' stamped on it. Next is our really big powerhouse…Super Girl. And I'm not talking the recently-turned-Superwoman-that-was-on-the-first-Teen-Titans Supergirl. The twenty-year-old Kara-El appeared in our world, suddenly transported from another world just a few months ago. After Supergirl became Superwoman she decided to take up her mantle and become the new Supergirl. Supposedly in the other world she'd been called Power Girl." Pictures of Supergirl filled the screen.* (*Superwoman looks like preboot Supergirl but older. Powergirl-Supergirl looks like DCnU Supergirl.)

"That's a real powerhouse." Cassie grinned, realizing that this might just work.

"Another hot chick!" Bart shouted.

"Edward 'Eddie' Allen Bloomberg is Kid Devil. He's 18. I'm not quite sure how he got his powers or if he's actually a demon or not but he is extremely powerful. I think that's all I have to say…" Kid Devil's pictures appeared on the screen.

Cassie remained silent. She hated demons.

Bart shouted in glee, "He looks so awesome!"

"You all know this guy, Virgil Hawkins AKA Static Shock. Now recently after the crisis he took up the name of his recent mentor Black Lightning. He also took his costume. He's the perfect example of the next generation replacing the first and being even stronger which is what we need." Pictures of Static or now Black Lightning, in full Black Lightning attire, filled the screen. He wore black goggles instead of a mask though and his hair I still the same.

"He's a good kid." Cassie said.

"Yep, he's funny too," Bart mentioned.

"And last…Red Arrow. Mia Dearden is someone else you both know. She was Speedy until Roy Harper retired to raise his daughter. She then became Red Arrow. Again, another perfect choice for the team and it evens out the power levels," Tim finished as pictures of Mia in full Red Arrow garb popped onto the screen.

"Sounds good, any others?" Cassie asked.

"There were others, but I couldn't contact them. I'll try later but for now our mission is this: recruit these five. The world needs them. We need them. The Titans need them."

"Titans together."

**Note: Yeah, so there it is! More action next issue! Check out my page for the character's appearances! I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like I rushed the end so…sorry. The whole Cassie/Troia idea I have to admit came from a fanfic I scanned when I was looking for new fanfics to read. That idea is from Wonderboy-Earth-69. The two other Titans books will be Teen Titans and Teen Titans International. The roster will change some here and there but I hope you like the current roster at least.**

**TITANS ROSTER**

**Timothy Drake Wayne/Red Robin: Ex-sidekick of Batman. 19 years old.**

**Cassandra Sandsmark/Troia II: Took up mantle of Troia after Donna Troy's death. 19 years old.**

**Bart Allen/Kid Flash II: Sidekick of Flash and mentor to the new Impulse. 19 years old.**

**Virgil Hawkins/Black Lightning II: Took up mantle of Black Lightning after the previous had died just after beginning to mentor him. 19 years old.**

**Kristen King/Star Sapphire II: Took up mantle of Star Sapphire after Carol Ferris died. 20 years old.**

**Kara-El/Supergirl II: Accidentally got transported from her Earth to ours. Became Supergirl after meeting Superwoman. 20 years old.**

**Mia Dearden/Red Arrow II: Took up mantle of Red Arrow after Roy Harper retired. 19 years old.**

**Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil: Became devil-person from unknown happenings. 18 years old.**

**Next: Love Conquers All/Dark Storms (2 Part Story)**


End file.
